Two Cherry Slushies
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day three hundred and sixty-seven:  POV SWAP ON #36  While Santana is dealing with Cheerio Jenny, she's sent Brittany to get Slushies...


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 17th cycle. Now cycle 18!_

**YEAR ONE ANNIVERSARY CYCLE!** - It has now been one year since I've started this Gleekathon, and I had a thought that I should do something special for it. So this is what I did: Selecting from the start of it all to the end of august (well, I had to plan! ;)), I picked my 21 favorite one shots. A number of those I was very attached to, but left sad to see may have fallen through the cracks, so it seems fair they should be recognized.

The 21 stories were split in three categories: **POV swap - Prequel - Sequel**... I think that goes without saying ;) In no particular order... **Today's story** is a POV Swap on #36 "Pom Pom Down" a Santana/Brittany story originally posted November 26th 2009.

**A/N: **Thanks again for the reviews, couple of you had me tearing up a bit! :D Best readers ever!

* * *

**"Two Cherry Slushies"  
Brittany/Santana **

They were hardly ever apart, and that was the way she liked it. There weren't that many people who understood her the way she did, even within the Cheerios, it was usually them, and Quinn… Now that it was just them though, they could only be closer. It was to the point where she hardly noticed what the rest of them were up to.

She did feel there was something going on around them, but she couldn't figure it out. Whenever she'd ask Santana, she'd change the subject, and then Brittany would just forget. Then every once in a while Santana would decide they were getting Slushies. Brittany had no problem at all with that solution.

"Come on, let's get a Slushie before class," Santana would ask. And she'd reply…

"Okay. Cherry?"

"Definitely," Santana would say, and they were off.

When they'd arrive at the store, Brittany would tag at Santana's side, trying to not look at the cashier woman, who would greet them as they came in. She looked like one of those predator people her mother would show her – and not the female ones.

So she'd stick with Santana, more so than usual. She was usually her good ol' Santana, but on that one day, Brittany saw something. "What's wrong?" she asked her, prodding the red icy drink. Santana looked up. "You look upset," she spoke with a quiet pout. She didn't like seeing that.

"it's nothing," Santana told her. "I just got a bad grade. It's fine," she insisted, but Brittany didn't believe it. She turned around, looking to the chips aisle. She knew what might help – those chips that reminded her of the Breadstix Breadsticks. She went and grabbed a bag, bringing it to cash and turning her head toward Santana and away from Predator Patty.

"My treat," she told her, smiling when she saw Santana's face start to brighten again. "Better," she nodded, taking out money to pay.

A couple days later, Santana had suddenly pulled her aside, dumped a five-dollar bill in her hand and asked her to go get them a couple of cherry Slushies. Brittany had blinked, looked to the money in her hand for two seconds before looking back up to San… She was gone… Had she been there? Had she dreamed it? No, she had the money… Brittany shook her head and figured she might as well go. So she turned on her heel and walked out of McKinley High.

The store wasn't far, all the better for them to make the trek from McKinley and back. Brittany neared the door, and she could see the 'woman' through the window, which slowed her steps. It was easier with Santana, she could focus on her and not have to deal with the cashier.

The bell rang as she opened the door, and then she made a beeline for the Slushie machine. She heard the voice, calling out her usual hello. Brittany vaguely waved her hand back in her general direction rather than looking at her.

She grabbed the first cup, filling it with cherry Slushie. She stared at it, flowing in, almost hypnotized. It was helping her focus back on Santana's quest instead of the cashier.

She knew she was up to something somehow. She'd sent her off for Slushies, when they usually always went off together. It was confusing when she was made to be on her own… like some part of her was missing. She didn't feel abandoned, not this time, but other times… Whatever Santana was up to that she'd sent her on her own, it could be a good thing, she didn't know…

She snapped the lids on, grabbed the straws and shoved them into the Slushies… Then the prickling at the back of her neck started time to face Predator Patty. She took the two cups and carried them to the counter.

"Good morning," the woman spoke. "Where's your friend today?"

"She's at school," Brittany spoke evasively, trying to very discreetly cover the 'WMHS' on her Cheerio top so she wouldn't know what school that was. "She's waiting for me, so she'll know if I don't come back," she tried to emphasize this.

"Right," the woman spoke as Brittany reached for the five dollar bill and put it on the counter. She heard the register open, the change being collected. The woman held it to her, but Brittany just stared until the money was finally put down on the counter so she could get it without risking her hand touching Predator Patty's and attracting her predator feelings…

With one Slushie cup in each hand, she made her exit, so happy to put distance between her and the cashier so-claimed-woman. With a quick pace, a few Slushie sips, and the recall of Santana, was able to cheer up once again. That cheer was slightly disturbed by the prolonged hold of the freezing cups which, being alone and having one cup in each hand, could not be relieved. When she got back to the cafeteria, and to Santana, the first words out of her mouth were "My hands are frozen."

"Here," Santana relieved her of one cup, then the other, so she made quick work of shaking out the cold from her hands before getting hers back.

"I'm starving," Brittany begged, "Let's go before there's just meat surprise left." Santana didn't question her, and they went to the cafeteria line with their Slushies in hand. She was just glad to be back at Santana's side, back where things made sense and she was safe from Predator Patty.

THE END

**_

* * *

_**

**_[A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, story alert won't get you anything! ;)]_**


End file.
